Chances
by LiselleHunt
Summary: In life, there are many chances. What we do with those chances are up to us.   This story is about what Booth and Brennan chose to do with theirs. Hope you'll like this.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** Hey, guys! This is my first multi-chap fic. I hope that you'll like it. I'll appreciate any thoughts, violent reactions, corrections in spelling/grammar or just any message about the story that you're about to read.

**Disclaimer:** Love the show but don't own it :(

* * *

**Prologue**

"What's wrong, Bones?" Special Agent Seeley Booth asked his wife as he entered their apartment. He spotted her as soon as he stepped through the door and she was staring blankly at the television screen in front of her.

Dr. Temperance Brennan lifted her head as soon as she heard her husband call her name. "What?" she asked.

"What's wrong, Bones?" Booth repeated when he noticed that his wife's blank stare became confused when she looked at him.

Brennan took a deep breath, hoping that it will calm her nerves and give her the courage to break the news to her husband. "I need to tell you something," she replied after a moment of hesitation and another deep breath.

Seeing Brennan's somber expression and hearing the tone in her words, Booth quickly shed his jacket and took a seat next to her. He took her hands and held it between his own. "Tell me what's wrong, Bones," he pleaded, now worried about what's bothering her.

"Booth," she said quietly, so quiet that it was almost inaudible. She raised her head and made eye contact with him before she continued, "I'm pregnant." She saw his eyes light up with so much happiness that she almost didn't want to continue and tell him the rest of it, certain that the rest would just remove that joy from his eyes.

"This is good news, Bones. I'm going to be a father again." Noticing that Brennan had been silent since she told him, Booth realized that there was bad news that accompanying the greatest news he had received since Brennan agreed to marry him two months ago. "Why aren't you happy about this, Bones? If you're worried about being a good parent, it's only natural. All parents go through that."

"It's not that. I am happy. But, my…" she trailed off. Taking another breath, "Sarah suggested that we…uh…that we…terminate the pregnancy," she finished.

The last words were said in one breath that Booth didn't, at first, understand what she just said. When the words registered in his mind, he looked at her in disbelief. "Why? Why would she do that?" he asked. "And who's Sarah?" Booth stood up and started to pace along the length of their living room. He looked at Brennan for an answer and he noticed that she was saying something. It was then that he realized that she had been talking to him as he paced but he didn't hear her because of the loud buzzing sound that he kept hearing since he heard the words "terminate the pregnancy" from her. He tried to calm himself so that that loud buzzing sound would stop and he would be able to hear what she's telling him and he succeeded.

"…not normal…"

"Not normal?" he interrupted her. "You want to terminate a pregnancy because there's a chance that the baby might not be normal? I knew that you didn't want kids, Bones, but I didn't think that you would do this."

"What? Why would you think that? Booth, that's not it."

"Of course that's it. That's exactly it. Perfect Dr. Brennan couldn't stand to have such an imperfect child." Booth didn't notice the shocked expression in her face, or if he did, he just didn't care. He wanted her to feel the pain that she inflicted on him when he realized that she would choose to kill their baby just because he/she might not be normal. "You know what? Do what you want, you always do anyway. You don't care what other people want, as long as you get what you want but I never thought that you would be that cold-hearted." Booth grabbed his keys and jacket from where he had dropped them when he arrived and headed for the door. Before opening it, he turned back to her and said, "Just so you know, the FBI is sending me to an undercover assignment. I don't know how long it will take but I do know that I won't be reached by any means of communication. I guess I'll just see you when I get back." With that, he opened the door and left.

_He left…he left me…he just left me…_

Those were the words that ran through Brennan's mind as she continued to sit there long after Booth left, confused about the turn of events. She was so shocked that he would think that about her that she didn't try to stop him and explain once more. She hadn't notice the tears running down her cheeks that she was surprised when she started sobbing. After a while, when her had run dry, rationality returned. Taking deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself, she thought about the arrangements that she will have to make in order to prepare for whatever consequences her decision would bring. Then she remembered her promise. She picked up the phone from the end of the couch and dialed a number.

"_Tempe?_" was the answer to her call.

"I'm here, Sarah."

"_Did you tell him?_"

"I did. My decision stands."

"_Did you tell him everything?_"

"I did." _But I don't think he heard me_, Brennan added in her mind.

"_He didn't change your mind? Even with the risks that we talked about? Can I try to change your mind?"_

"You know that I won't change my mind, Sarah. This is what I want."

A sob came from the other end of the conversion. "_I'm sorry but don't know if I can do this, Tempe. Don't you what another doctor?_"

"I don't. I trust you, Sarah. I know will try."

"_I'll definitely try, Tempe. I don't want to fail you._"

"You won't fail me. I would love to stay and talk with you but it's late and I'm tired."

"_Good night, Tempe. I'll see you soon._"

"Good night. And, thanks again." Brennan ended the call and moved to the bedroom so that she will be more comfortable. She knows that she won't be able to sleep after all that had happened but she will try to get some rest since stress isn't good for the baby. She placed her hand on her tummy, right above her womb.

"I will fight to stay with you, baby. I won't give up. We will beat the odds."

* * *

**Note: **If you have any questions, just leave a message and I will reply as soon as I can. Thanks!

**Another note: **I'm not really sure about the rating since I'm new at this so if I got it wrong, please tell me so that I can change it. Thanks again for reading.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Hey, guys! Thanks to those who reviewed and alerted this story. Here's the next chapter of the story. I hope you'll like it. I'll appreciate any thoughts, violent reactions, corrections in spelling/grammar or just any message about the story that you're about to read.

**Disclaimer:** Love the show but don't own it :(

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Two months later_

When Special Agent Seeley Booth opened the door to the apartment he shared with his wife, he wasn't certain what to expect but he was sure that he didn't expect the apartment to feel like nobody lived there for at least a month. He had just returned from the assignment that the FBI gave and he decided to go home first to freshen up before reporting to the Bureau for debriefing. He knew that Bones would be at the Jeffersonian at this time of day so the apartment would be empty but it didn't feel like the owner had just stepped out to go to work. He went to their bedroom and was shocked to discover that most of her things were gone from their usual place. When he opened the closet, he noticed the same thing; all of her regular clothes were gone. He decided that he would first finish the business with the FBI before confronting his wife about her apparent change in address and what she had decided about the baby.

* * *

Here he was, in the parking lot of her lab, trying to calm the anger that he felt rebuilding when he found out that she didn't live in their apartment anymore. For the first week of the past two months, he had worked hard hoping to diminish the hurt and anger that he felt when she told him that she planned to terminate the pregnancy. At the start of his second week in undercover work, he began to have doubts about what she said. The more he replayed what happened that night, the more he realized that his reaction had been on the assumption that she had decided to go through the procedure. She hadn't confirmed it neither did he give her time to explain her side. The rest of that week was spent with 'what ifs' that he tried so hard to finish the assignment quickly so that he could return to his wife so they can talk things out. However, finding out that she had walked out at the first sign of trouble brought back the anger that was only pushed back by doubts that had come up in that second week. Deciding that it was time for him to find out if his wife had gone through the procedure to end the pregnancy, Booth opened the vehicle's door and turned towards the lab.

* * *

As the sliding doors closed behind him, Booth searched around for his wife. He spotted her walking to the direction of Limbo. _So she really went through with it_, he thought as he couldn't see the evidence that would be obvious at this stage of the pregnancy if she decided to keep the baby. He walked towards her, his anger building when he saw that she had indeed done what she said she would. He reached her just as she entered the room. He heard her gasp of surprise when he grabbed her arm to halt her progress and the quick intake of breath when she realized who stopped her.

"Hello there, Bones. You did expect me to come back didn't you?" he asked her sarcastically.

"When did you get back? Did the assignment go well?" Brennan asked him, trying to recover from her surprise. She could feel her heart rate increasing which is not good for her condition so she tried her best to calm herself.

"You know, Bones, I should have expected it. After all, that's what you do. You run. You run away whenever there's a problem. Just like when you go to your digs, like when you wanted to kill our child because he wouldn't fit in your perfect life, because there's a chance that he won't come out normal. So now, you left the apartment, too," he all but snarled at her.

Feeling a pain start, she tried once again to explain things to him, "But, Booth, I moved so that –"

He continued as if she didn't say a word, "Well, if that's what you want, I'll give it to you. You can just get the rest of your things from the apartment and move them to wherever you are living now because I don't want to see you again after you have killed my child."

With that, Booth opened the door and left her in Limbo. He was in such a hurry to get out of the building that he didn't notice the pathologist who was watching him with a shocked expression.

"Seeley, wait!" Dr. Camille Saroyan shouted when she recovered from her shock at hearing her friend talk that way to his wife. She hurried her pace as she tried to catch up with her friend. "Wait!"

"Not now, Camille. I'm not really in the mood to talk to anybody right now," Booth told her when she managed to catch up to him.

She placed a hand on his arm to stop him from leaving the lab so that she could clarify the situation that she had just overheard. "But –" she was interrupted when the alarms that had been placed in the lab six weeks ago rang. The ringing could only mean one thing, the one thing that the entire lab hoped would happen again.

The usually silent lab suddenly became alive with actions. All the people working are now headed towards a direction that Booth didn't take time to find out but he suspected that Hodgins and an intern had blown something up again and that their colleagues want to find out what. "I guess you have to stop your squints from blowing up the lab," Booth told her as he exited the lab.

Camille knew that she didn't have time to waste to talk to him so she let him go. She hurried to her office to get the things that she needed for the crisis that the ringing signified. At the same time, she pulled out her phone and dialed 9-1-1.

"This is Dr. Camille Saroyan of the Jeffersonian," she said when the call was answered. "Please send an ambulance to the Jeffersonian Medico-Legal Lab immediately. Dr. Brennan just collapsed. She's pregnant and has a heart condition."

* * *

**Note: **Are you mad? I know it's OOC for Booth but I need it to be the catalyst for the next events that will happen. About Brennan's heart condition, I will explain more about it in the next chapter or the one after that. By the way, do you, guys, want Parker in this story?

**Another note: **If you have any questions, just leave a message and I will reply as soon as I can. Thanks!

**And Another note: **I'm not really sure about the rating since I'm new at this so if I got it wrong, please tell me so that I can change it. Thanks again for reading.


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Hey, guys! Thanks to those who reviewed and alerted this story. Here's the next chapter of the story. I'm going to warn you that I don't have any medical background so i'm stretching what I do know so that it will fit the story. I hope you'll like it. I'll appreciate any thoughts, violent reactions, corrections in spelling/grammar or just any message about the story that you're about to read.

**Disclaimer:** Love the show but don't own it :(

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_When Brennan entered the lab that morning, she was mentally preparing herself to share the news with her colleagues, her closest friends. She decided to leave out the bad new and focus instead on the good news. She knew that her other best friend, Angela Montenegro, will be happy for her. Angela had told her many times that she and Booth will have a beautiful child if they decide to have one. Brennan also decided to leave out the part of Booth leaving the night before. She still wasn't sure how that conversation went out of control. And while she was hurt by his actions, she was starting to feel the anger rising within her. She was angry that he didn't listen to her, he didn't let her explain, he didn't even hear her tell him that she told Sarah that she had chosen to continue with the pregnancy even before she talked to him last night and that she only talked to him because Sarah convinced her that Booth would be against continuing the pregnancy when he learned that the chances of her dying was too big that it was almost a certainty._

_Brennan left a message with the security guard standing at the bottom of the platform to tell her friends that she wanted to talk to the three of them as soon as possible before walking towards her office. As she waited for her computer to start up, Brennan wondered where Booth was right now. She tried calling him this morning but it went directly to his voicemail. He told her last night that the bureau was sending him to an undercover assignment which she thought was only a lie said to inflict hurt but what he said was confirmed by Cullen when she called him this morning to ask if Booth was indeed on an assignment. Cullen also told her that all messages to Booth will be given to him so that their cover will not be blown. When she noticed that the computer had finished the start up process, she pushed her thoughts about Booth and started working._

_

* * *

_

_When Dr. Camille Saroyan entered the lab that morning, she was immediately informed that Dr. Brennan wanted to talk to the three of them as soon as possible. She asked the guard if Dr. Jack Hodgins and Angela had arrived and was told that they were waiting for her in Angela's office so that they could go to Brennan's office together. After putting her things in her office, Cam made her way to Angela's office and found the two sitting on the couch, waiting for her._

"_Hi, guys!" Cam greeted her friends when she entered the office. "Do you know what Brennan wants to talk to us about?"_

"_Hey, Cam," Angela greeted her. "Now that you're here, we can go find out."_

_Angela and Hodgins stood up from their seats and the three made their way towards Brennan's office. They found the anthropologist replying to her emails when they arrived._

"_So, Sweetie," Angela said, taking a seat on the couch in the office, "what is it that you want to tell us?"_

_Cam and Hodgins also sat on the couch. Brennan looked up from her computer towards her three friends and said, "I have some news, good news actually. I'm pregnant."_

"_You are?" Angela squealed. "Congratulations, Sweetie! That is good news! Great news, in fact! I'm going to be the world's best aunt! And, where is Booth?"_

"_The FBI sent Booth to an undercover assignment last night." Brennan struggled to make her tone light but the mention of her absent husband sent a shaft of pain through her heart._

"_Did you tell him? Does he know?" Angela asked._

"_He knows. I told him before he left last night," Brennan answered her._

"_Congratulations, Dr. B!" Hodgins said, after making sure that Angela had finished with her questions._

"_Congratulations, Dr. Brennan!" Cam said but as a doctor, she has a few concerns about Brennan's well being during this pregnancy._

_The four of them continued to talk until Angela and Hodgins remembered some work that they need to finish. _

"_Well, I have to go back to work now, Sweetie." Angela stood up and prepared to leave._

_Hodgins also stood up and said, "Congratulations, again, Dr. B!" With that the pair left to go back to their respective areas._

"_Brennan, it's too soon after the shooting, your heart -" Cam started but Brennan interrupted her._

"_I know you know, Cam. Please don't tell Angela. She's so happy with this and I don't want her to worry about me."_

"_Did you tell Booth?"_

"_Last night but he became angry. He thought that I will terminate the pregnancy because the baby is not normal. I don't know how he came to that conclusion," Brennan said, finally showing the hurt that she felt last night since she knew Cam understood why Sarah suggested the termination of the pregnancy._

"_I can't tell you why Booth would think that because I don't know the answer," Cam told her, trying to comfort her and silently cursing Booth for causing this hurt. "Did the doctor explain the risks that you will face if you continue this, the risks to yourself?"_

"_She did. But I want to do this. Although I am hoping that I will be able to beat the statistics."_

"_Don't worry. I'll help you. You can start by taking it easy here at work. As I said, it's too soon after your surgery so you need to take breaks. And, no more field work, okay? Start taking better care of yourself, too."_

"_I already decided to give up field work during the pregnancy, Cam. And, don't worry, I'll take breaks to rest and will take all possible care that I can. Thanks."_

"_You're welcome. Family takes care of each other after all."_

_With that, Cam made her way back to her office. She wished that Booth would return from the assignment soon so that she could kick his ass for leaving his wife during a high risk pregnancy. In the time of her stay here at the Jeffersonian, her team had become her family and she will make sure that she would do everything in her power so that no harm would come to her family._

* * *

**Note: **By now, you figured it out that this is a flashback to when Brennan informed her friends of the pregnancy. This chapter is the start of the explanation of Brennan's condition as you may have noticed by the mention of the words "surgery" and "shooting" (i think you can already guess what happened but the specifics will come later in the story along with Angela finding out). For those who are waiting for Parker's appearance, he will be in the next chapter.

**Another note: **If you have any questions, just leave a message and I will reply as soon as I can. Thanks!

**And Another note: **I'm not really sure about the rating since I'm new at this so if I got it wrong, please tell me so that I can change it. Thanks again for reading.


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Hey, guys! Thanks to those who reviewed and alerted this story. Here's the next chapter of the story and it's all Parker (well, Rebecca is here too but you know what I mean). It's considerably shorter that the previous chapters since I divided this chapter into two parts so I could upload this today (the next part will be up tomorrow or the day after). I hope you'll like it. I'll appreciate any thoughts, violent reactions, corrections in spelling/grammar or just any message about the story that you're about to read.

**Disclaimer:** Love the show but don't own it :(

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Mom, can I spend the weekend with Aunt Angela and Uncle Jack?" Parker Booth asked his mom when she picked him up from his weekly after school program in the Jeffersonian.

"Why? You spent last weekend with them, Parks."

"Maman is in the hospital again." Parker started calling Brennan "Maman" two months ago. He asked both his mother and Brennan if he could call Brennan "Mom" too and he was happy that they gave him permission to do so. But then, it got confusing for those around him whenever he used the word "Mom" because they are not quite sure who he is referring to and had to ask him to clarify. He solved the problem by asking Brennan how children in other countries refer to their mothers. He chose "Maman" from the terms in list that Brennan gave him and called Brennan that since then. "And I want to visit her."

"Why what happened? Is she alright? Is something wrong with the baby?" Rebecca asked her son, genuinely worried about the woman her son loves so much that he considers her as his second mother.

"I don't know yet. The ambulance left 10 minutes ago and I had to stay here to wait for you. Please, Mommy? I want to make sure they're okay," Parker pleaded.

"Alright, you can stay with them this weekend," Rebecca gave Parker her permission. Then she asked Parker about the details of this attack. "Did it happen like the last time?"

"No. This time Daddy did it," Parker replied bitterly.

"What do you mean 'Daddy did it'? He's back?" Rebecca was surprised that Seeley was back and still didn't try to contact her about spending time with his son after being away for a long time.

"Grandpa Max said that since I already did the experiment, I can spend my time there with Maman. So I was waiting for her in Limbo so that she could teach me some more about bones. I was about to call her when she arrived but then Daddy entered and started shouting at her. He thinks that Maman killed the baby and he told her he didn't want to see her again. Then he left. I went to Maman and noticed that she was breathing hard like the last time then she just collapsed. So I went to the alarm that Uncle Jack put in and pressed it so that Aunt Cam and the others knew that Maman needed help." Parker was near tears when he finished relating the events that sent his stepmother to the hospital.

Rebecca comforted her son, speaking to him soothingly, giving him assurances that his Maman and baby brother/sister will be alright. At the same time, she was thinking that the man her son just described didn't sound like the Seeley she knew but then the Seeley she knew would leave his wife in during a high risk pregnancy for two months without contact.

Rebecca pulled into their driveway and stopped the car. She and Parker got out of the car and walked towards the house.

"Thanks for giving me permission to stay with Aunt Angela this weekend, Mom. You can tell Dad that I can't spend the weekend with him when he calls tonight," Parker said while waiting for his mom to open the front door.

Rebecca opened the door and stepped inside. She looked at Parker who was hanging his jacket to the designated hook. "Here's the deal, Parks," she told him. "When your father calls tonight and asks if he could have you for the weekend, I will give you the phone so that you can tell him about your plans for this weekend yourself. Okay?"

"Okay, Mom. Thanks," Parker replied.

* * *

**Note: **If you have any questions, just leave a message and I will reply as soon as I can. Thanks!

**Another note: **I'm not really sure about the rating since I'm new at this so if I got it wrong, please tell me so that I can change it. Thanks again for reading.


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Hey, guys! Thanks to those who reviewed and alerted this story. Here's the second part of chapter 3. I hope you'll like it. I'll appreciate any thoughts, violent reactions, corrections in spelling/grammar or just any message about the story that you're about to read.

**Disclaimer:** Love the show but don't own it :(

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Rebecca and Parker had just sat down in front of the television when the phone rang. Rebecca reached for the receiver to answer the call. "Hello," she greeted.

"_Hi, Becs, it's me._"

"Seeley, you're back."

Parker looked at his mother as soon as he heard her mention his father's name. He knew what the phone call would be about and he took comfort from his deal with his mother.

"_I was wondering. Can Parker stay with me this weekend?_"

"You have to ask Parker about that, Seeley. He can stay with you if he wants," Rebecca replied, remembering her promise to his son this afternoon.

"_Really? Thanks, Bec._"

"Well here he is. Welcome back." Rebecca handed the phone to her son.

"Hello?" Parker greeted his father.

"_Hi, Bub. How are you? How's school?_"

"I'm alright. School's okay." Parker kept his answers short because he's still angry at his father for sending his Maman to the hospital.

"_So, listen. I asked Mom if you could stay with me this weekend and she said yes but it's up to you. What do you say?_"

"I can't, Dad. I already promised a friend that I would spend time with them this weekend before you called to tell us that you're back."

"_Can't you cancel? We could go to the zoo or play football or catch in the park and get ice cream after, whatever you want._"

"Sorry, Dad. I can't break my promise." Parker had missed his father in the two months that he was gone but he felt anger whenever he remembered what he had witnessed this afternoon. His beloved Maman was in the hospital, her life in danger as well as the life of the baby inside her, because of his father. And Parker wasn't sure if he could have fun while two of the people he loves is in the hospital fighting for their lives.

"_Do you want me to pick you up from school tomorrow and bring you to your friend's place on Saturday morning?_"

"No. Thanks though. I'll go with my friend after school tomorrow. I already promised."

"_Well, okay. Maybe next weekend? I missed you, Parks._"

"Maybe. Bye, Dad." Parker replaced the receiver and settled back to his place on the couch.

"I'm sorry, Parks," Rebecca comforted her son.

"Why? You didn't do anything. He did."

Sometimes her son sounded so much like Temperance that it made Rebecca smile. "So, do you want to call Angela to tell her that she's picking you up from school tomorrow?"

"Okay," Parker replied, once again reaching for the phone.

"_Hello?_"

"Hi, Aunt Angela. It's me. How's Maman?"

"_She's better._"

"Mom said I could stay with you this weekend. Can you pick me up after school?"

"_If your Mom said okay, I guess I'll see you in front of your school tomorrow._"

"Thanks, Aunt Angela."

* * *

On the other side of town, Booth sat on the couch in the apartment, blankly staring at the phone in his hand. He was surprised when Rebecca told him that it was Parker's decision whether he could spend the weekend with him or not. He got his hopes up since Parker always wanted to spend time with him, especially if he was gone for a long time but not this time. Something in his son's responses bothered him. It was almost as if Parker was angry at him for something but he wasn't sure what that something was. He concluded that maybe his son was angry because he was gone for such a long time without contact since Booth couldn't think of any other reason why his son would be angry. He'll just have to explain when he saw his son again. But for now, he'll just have to spend another weekend by himself.

* * *

**Note: **I know that I promised that Booth will know about Brennan's condition soon, not the next chapter though. The next chapter will be another flashback (to Brennan's first attack). So the one after that would be Booth finding out (I promise). Also, I have a new schedule at work so I may not be able to update as often as I had this first 5 chapters but I'll try.

**Another Note: **If you have any questions, just leave a message and I will reply as soon as I can. Thanks!

**And Another note: **I'm not really sure about the rating since I'm new at this so if I got it wrong, please tell me so that I can change it. Thanks again for reading.


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Hey, guys! Thanks to those who reviewed and alerted this story. Here's the next chapter.

**Disclaimer:** Love the show but don't own it :(

* * *

Chapter 5

_Parker heard a gasp and turned just in time to see Brennan clutch at her chest before collapsing to the floor._

"_Maman! Maman, what's wrong?" Parker asked his stepmother._

"_Call Cam. She's knows." Parker was running out of her office even before she finished the second sentence._

"_Aunt Cam!" Parker called as soon as he spotted the pathologist. "Come quick. Maman needs help."_

"_What happened?" Cam asked even though she suspected that the inevitable has happened so she changed directions to go to her office to get her supplies._

"_Maman's having chest pains, I think. I don't know why. She said that you would know."_

_The boy's words confirmed Cam's fears. "Just let me get my things and then we can help your Maman, okay?" The boy nodded and the pair quickly retrieved the necessary items from Cam's office, called for an ambulance just in case they needed to transport Brennan to a hospital, and then made their way to Brennan's office. They found Angela with the now unconscious anthropologist when they arrived._

"_What happened?" the artist asked them. _

"_Her heart may not have healed enough from the surgery to be able to withstand the strain that the pregnancy is giving it." Cam knew that Brennan didn't want Angela to know about the risks of her pregnancy but she couldn't keep the artist from knowing now that she saw Brennan unconscious._

"_Aren't the doctor supposed to give the mother options at situations like this? Did she even know about this?"_

"_She knew. She chose to continue."_

"_Why would she tell you and not me?" Angela felt hurt that her best friend did not share this information with her._

"_She didn't tell me. I suspected because her surgery was not too long ago. I suspect the she didn't tell you so that you wouldn't worry about her."_

"_Oh," Angela replied, the pathologist's words soothed her hurt since she knew that Brennan was like that. "Did anyone call for an ambulance? I'm afraid I wasn't thinking clearly when I saw her like this."_

"_Parker and I did before coming here. In case we needed them."_

"_Cam, these EMTs are looking for you or Dr. Brennan." Hodgins entered the office followed by the EMTs. That was when he noticed the unconscious anthropologist lying on the floor. "What happened?" he asked the two women._

"_I don't know." It was Parker who answered the entomologist. "I was on the couch doing my homework when I heard Maman gasp. And then she fell down."_

"_Here," one of the EMTs said. "Let us have a look."_

_It didn't take long for the EMTs to finish their examination and conclude that Brennan needed to go to the hospital._

_

* * *

_

"_How is she, Richard?" Angela asked as soon as she spotted Brennan's cardiologist walking towards them._

"_Well, she suffered a mild heart attack. Her heart is still weak from the surgery that it couldn't hold through the stress of the pregnancy. I'd like to keep her here for a couple of days for observation and after that she can resume most of her normal activities provided that she rest every now and then. I would also prefer if there is someone who she can stay with during the pregnancy or who will stay with her."_

"_And the baby?"_

"_Her doctor is with her now and will be out soon to give you the results."_

_As soon as he said that, the group spotted another doctor coming towards them._

"_Sarah, how's the baby?" Angela asked as soon as the doctor was within hearing distance._

"_Mother and baby are both doing fine. Tempe's fine as long as her heart give up from the strain of the pregnancy. She can go back to work as soon as she's released but will need to take rests from time to time. I also need someone to keep an eye on her to make sure that she follows everything we tell her."_

"_That's basically what I told them, Sarah."_

"_Probably but that's the cardiologist point of view. I gave the ob-gyn's point of view," Sarah replied to her husband's teasing. _

"_That's good to know. But are you two sure about letting Bren go back to work?" Angela asked, prepared to do anything to ensure the safety of her best friend as well as the baby._

"_Yes. At this point, we think that it's better to let Tempe work as long as she doesn't do anything more strenuous than walking and typing. Work has a soothing effect on Tempe and I want her to be as calm as possible," Sarah replied._

"_Maybe she can stay with us so that she would be alone, especially if this could happen again," Angela offered._

"_That's a good idea but good luck with trying to convince her with that," Sarah scoffed. "Tempe was always stubborn, even as a child. And I would know."_

"_If she's awake, I can go try to convince her now."_

"_She is. Again, good luck."_

_With that Angela left to go to Brennan's room._

"_Do you think that Brennan will accept Angela's idea?" Hodgins asked the group._

_The rest of the group just shrugged and continued to watch as the artist entered the room their friend was in._

_

* * *

_

"_Hi, Sweetie," Angela greeted her friend as soon as she entered. "How are you feeling? You gave us quite a scare."_

"_Hi, Ange," Brennan replied. "I feel better. I'm sorry if I scared you."_

"_The important thing is that you're better now. Listen, Sweetie, Sarah and Richard said that someone should be with you at all hours. I am hoping that you will let us take care of you. You could stay with us until the baby comes or until Booth comes home, whichever comes first."_

"_I appreciate you offer, Ange. Thank you."_

_Angela was surprised. "You mean, you'll move in with us?"_

"_You expected me to refuse?" Brennan was confused._

"_Well, you know, you're not the kind of person that will accept help easily, Bren. Why the sudden change of heart?"_

"_I don't want any harm to come to the baby because of my carelessness and stubbornness, Ange. I will do anything to keep this baby safe."_

_The two continued to talk until Angela noticed that her friend was getting tired. She quickly said her goodbyes then left. As soon as she left Brennan's room, she remembered that nobody tried to contact Booth. She made a decision to pass by the Hoover before going home._

_

* * *

_

_In an undisclosed location, Seeley Booth received the message from Angela. Booth paled as he read the message his friend sent: "Come home or contact us ASAP. Bren's in the hospital." He felt the anger rise within him when he realized what it could mean. _She actually went through with it.

* * *

**P.S. **I'll appreciate any thoughts, violent reactions, corrections in spelling/grammar or just any message about the story that you're about to read. I'm not really sure about the rating since I'm new at this so if I got it wrong, please tell me so that I can change it. Thanks again for reading.


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Hey, guys! Thanks to those who reviewed and alerted this story. Here's the next chapter. I promised that Booth will find out about Brennan's condition in this chapter and he will. He will also receive something from a stranger. Enjoy ^_^

By the way, I'm sorry for the growing gap between chapter uploads.

**Disclaimer:** Love the show but don't own it :(

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_Sunday night_

"My wife died a year ago today."

It took a while before Booth realized that the man sitting next to him was addressing him. "What?" He was not sure why the stranger was telling this to him.

"I'm sorry. I know that you don't know me and I don't know you. It just slipped out I guess. I need to talk about happened before I go crazy. I miss her so much."

"You can tell me what happened, if it would make you feel better." Booth offered, hoping that knowing this man's situation will help him forget his.

"If you're disgusted with me after what I tell you, I won't blame you. It won't be much different from what I feel for myself." The man's voice was filled with anguish. He took a deep breath and started his story. "We fought that day; I can't even remember what the fight was about. I left the house in anger after that and stayed in a motel. My phone rang couple of times but I ignored it. I remember sitting there feeling my anger towards her increase. When I went home a few days later, my neighbor approached me as soon as he saw me get out of the car and told me what happened after I left that night." The man took a deep drink before continuing. "An intruder broke into our house that night and mistook my wife as his sister's husband's mistress and killed her."

"I'm sorry. Was the intruder caught?" Booth asked, feeling sorrow for the other man's loss.

"He was caught before he left our house. A neighbor saw him sneaking around and called the authorities but it was too late, he had already killed my wife. I pressured the police to tell me what happened and was told that my wife received more than fifteen stab wounds. She was found holding a phone in her hands. She was calling me to help her and I didn't answer." The man slammed his hands on the counter. "I was so focused on my anger that I didn't answer when she needed me. I didn't answer." The man repeated before completely breaking down and started sobbing.

Booth placed a hand on the man's back and tried to comfort him. "It's not your fault. The person responsible is being punished now."

"I hate myself." The man started to talk again as if Booth didn't say a word. "When you're angry, you say things you don't mean and I said that before I left that day. I told my wife I never want to see her or talk to her again and that's what happened. You know, you say that to people you're angry with but you don't really mean it. Let me give you advice, man. Never say that to a person you love no matter how angry you are because if you do, I couldn't even describe the pain and self-loathing you will feel if that's exactly what you get. What I regret the most is that my wife died believing the last things I yelled at her. I never got to tell her how much I appreciate her and how much she meant to me before she died. I regret that everyday. And if I could turn back the time, I would."

* * *

"Squints, we have a case!" Booth yelled as he entered the lab that morning. He had been up most of the night contemplating what the stranger in the bar told him. His own words to his wife before he left the lab last week had also been in his mind. He knew he couldn't avoid seeing his wife especially since they work together but he didn't think he could talk to her in a civil manner after what she had done. Booth was brought out of his musings by one of the interns.

"Dr. Saroyan and the other had already left for the crime scene, Agent Booth."

"Oh. I guess I'll just see them there then. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Agent Booth."

Booth quickly left the lab and drove to the crime scene. When he arrived, he immediately spotted Cam, Hodgins, and another intern talking to each other. He approached the group to ask them about the details of the case.

"Alright, Squints, fill me in."

* * *

Booth was waiting for the front desk nurse at the hospital. They discovered that the victim's only living relative, her mother, was in the hospital. Booth was there to talk to her about her daughter. While he was waiting, he saw Angela and another woman, a doctor if her lab coat was any indication, standing a few feet away from him, talking. He didn't take note of their conversation until he heard one of them mention his wife. He ducked behind a tall plant so that they wouldn't see him.

"When will Bren wake up, Sarah?" Angela asked her friend.

"I don't know, Ange, but her vitals are good so that indicates that she might wake up any day now. Although, I must say, it's better for her this way because she's more relaxed this way."

Booth couldn't believe his ears. _His wife was in the hospital? For what?_ When he asked Cam earlier at the scene where Brennan was, she told him that his wife was busy with another matter but didn't elaborate. When he noticed the women walking towards the couches, he followed so that he will be able to get more information why his wife was in the hospital. He remembered what the stranger from last night told him and it appeared that he was getting what he asked for. Dread filled him each step he took as he continued to follow the two across the room.

* * *

**P.S. **I'll appreciate any thoughts, violent reactions, corrections in spelling/grammar or just any message about the story that you're about to read. If you have any questions, just leave a message and I will reply as soon as I can.


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** Hey, guys! Thanks to those who reviewed and alerted this story. Here's the next chapter. It's a little bit short but it will pave the way for the next chapter (you'll know at the end why). Enjoy ^_^

Again, I'm sorry for the growing gap between chapter uploads. I can't seem to find the time to write since my work schedule went a bit crazy. Hopefully I will be little bit more productive over the weekend.

**Disclaimer:** Love the show but don't own it :(

* * *

Chapter 7

Booth sat across from the two women, hidden from their view by two potted plants. He was near enough that he can hear their conversation, which is what he had planned. He needed to find out more about what he had heard earlier about his wife being in the hospital. The two women had been sitting together for nearly ten minutes but they didn't talk about Brennan again. They talked about inconsequential things as if both were trying to gather courage to talk about their sick friend again. Just when Booth thought that he couldn't take anymore of their girl talk and concluded that he might have misheard Brennan's name, the doctor Angela called Sarah began to talk about the topic they both have been avoiding.

"This happened because of me. I should just have tried to convince her myself but I thought that he would have more success in convincing her to wait for a few more months. How was I supposed to know that he would leave her? Or that he would prefer her dead?"

_Am i the 'he' she is referring to? _Booth wondered. _Why would I want her dead? Even though she killed our child, I don't wish for her to be dead._

"Well, you know, Brennan. When she made up her mind, there's no force that could make her change it."

"I know, Ange," Sarah agreed, remembering her conversation with Brennan that day.

* * *

"_Tempe, I already told you the risks. Wouldn't you want to talk it over with your husband first?" Sarah asked desperately. She still haven't met Tempe's husband but from what she heard, she was certain that he will be able to make her change her mind once he realize that the chances of losing her was almost a certainty. Sarah hoped that he would be able to convince Tempe to wait a few more months to give her heart a longer time to heal. "You can try again in a few months when you've completely recovered."_

"_Booth would agree with me, Sarah. You know how I feel about this. I'm not going to change my mind," Brennan insisted, stubbornly._

"_At least talk to him first. Promise me that you'll talk to him, tonight."_

"_Alright, I promise. But I know that he will stand by my decision."_

"_Call me after you talk to him, okay? I want to know as soon as possible."_

"_I will." Brennan stood up and prepared to leave. _

"_Tempe!" Sarah called, also standing up. "It's good to see you again."_

"_You, too, Sarah." Brennan moved next to Sarah and embraced her. "I missed you," she whispered into the doctor's ear._

"_I missed you, too." Sarah watched as Tempe left her office. She sat there hoping that Tempe will change her decision. But if not, she will just have to do everything in her power so that she won't lose another family member due to statistics.

* * *

_

"What I don't believe it that Booth would walk out on her when she needed him the most." Angela's words brought Sarah back to the present. "If it wasn't for that first attack nearly two months ago, she would never have told me what happened. And when he returned, he sent her right back in here. He's lucky I didn't see him at the lab last week or I wouldn't be able to control the urge to hurt him."

In his hiding place, Booth couldn't hide his shock at the vehemence in Angela's words. Then he remembered what Angela said, "he sent her right back in here". _What does that mean? _Booth thought, _how am I responsible for her being here when I didn't even talk to her again after that day in Limbo. I don't even know why she's here._ Booth was brought out of his musings when he heard the doctor – Sarah – whisper Angela's name in a quivering voice.

Sarah took a deep breath when she got her companion's attention and finally said what both women feared. "I can't lose her again, Ange. I don't want to lose my little sister again."

* * *

**About the next chapter: **The next chapter will explain Sarah's final statement and will also take us to a journey to Brennan's past (before her parents left).

**P.S. **I'll appreciate any thoughts, violent reactions, corrections in spelling/grammar or just any message about the story that you're about to read. If you have any questions, just leave a message and I will reply as soon as I can.


	9. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** Hey, guys! Thanks to those who reviewed and alerted this story. Here's Sarah's story. Enjoy ^_^

**Disclaimer:** Love the show but don't own it :(

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Did Tempe tell you the story of how we met?" Sarah asked Angela.

"She just said that you knew each other when she was young."

"Did you know that she saved my life? She's the reason I have all this. She was just ten years old then"

"You can tell me the story if you want." Angela offered. She was interested to know how Brennan saved the life of her friend.

"My mother died when I was ten. She had a high risk pregnancy and she had to choose whether to save herself or the baby. My mom chose to save the baby but the baby also died a few days later. I was angry at the world from then on. I was mad at my father for allowing her to choose that path. I was mad at mother for leaving me. Basically, everyone I came in contact with. For the next six years, I spent my time making my father's life difficult. I chose friends and activities that I knew my father would disapprove of.

"The day I met Tempe, I was sneaking off to meet my boyfriend and our other friends. I was sixteen then and I figured that my father has no say on what I could or could not do. Tempe's family lived next door to our house and when I passed by their backyard, her father caught me. He told me that he would tell my father in exchange for a little favor for him. I was afraid that he would be one of those old men that I heard about but I agreed to his deal because I didn't want my father to find out that I broke my promise to him. It was the deal that changed my life. He called Tempe after I told him that I accept his deal. Before Tempe arrived, he explained that there was an emergency in the school where he taught and he had to go there but he could leave his daughter home alone. He asked if I could watch her for a while and I was forced to agree so that he won't tell my father. When Tempe arrived, the first thing I noticed was her striking blue eyes. She looked at me as if I was some specimen under a microscope. I was scared that she would be able to find out my inner most thoughts as she stared at me. Her father left soon after that." Sarah was lost in her memories of the day she met Tempe, the little girl that she had considered her little sister from the day they met. "Do you what was the first thing she told me, Ange?"

"What?" Angela asked. She was interested to know more about Brennan's childhood before her parents left.

"She told me, _Anger is irrational. Why would you prefer to stay angry when you could much more when you're not? _I was shocked to hear those words from a ten-year-old. She asked me why I was angry. I found myself telling her about my mother and what I felt afterwards. I looked into her eyes and couldn't help but tell her the truth. After I was done talking, she told me that she would have done the same. At first I thought she agreed with me but I was wrong. She agreed with my mother. She told me that every human life is valuable and the loss of even one would affect many people. She also told me that my mother did what she thought was right and couldn't be faulted for that. It was her decision to give my sibling a chance at the life because she had experienced a good life with us. As I listened to Tempe talk her opinion about my situation, I felt the anger that I carried with me for six years slowly fade away. Then Tempe asked me why I would want to throw my life away when I could be able to help others so that they wouldn't go through what I had been through. It was the day I decide what I wanted to be, where I wanted my life to go."

"That's how Brennan saved your life?" Angela was amazed at this new insight she had about her best friend. This also told her how her parents' disappearance changed Brennan.

"That's not the only way. I found out the next day that my friends had been arrested that afternoon I spent with Tempe for attempted robbery and I could have been with them if Tempe's father didn't catch me sneaking away. After that day my life changed, my father couldn't believe it. Tempe and I spent much of our time together after that. I was able to bring up my grades that I was able to get into one of the schools that offered the best pre-med courses after graduation. When I suggested that she terminate the pregnancy that day she found out, I knew what her decision will be. I just hoped that her husband will change her mind. I owe everything I have now to Tempe and I couldn't be there when she needed me. That's why I don't want to fail her again."

"Brennan knows that, Sarah. She knows that you'll never let her down."

Nearby, Booth was reeling from the story he just heard. He couldn't believe what he had just heard, _Bones didn't terminate the pregnancy_. He remembered the night when she told him. He hadn't heard what she said and he just assumed. He yelled those horrible words at her because of that assumption and now, she was there in the hospital fighting for her life. He also remembered last week in limbo when he screamed at her, Cam tried to stop him to explain but he didn't listen. He covered his face with his hands in shame when he realized what he had done. _He left her just like everyone that she loved.

* * *

_

So what do you think?

**P.S. **I'll appreciate any thoughts, violent reactions, corrections in spelling/grammar or just any message about the story that you're about to read. If you have any questions, just leave a message and I will reply as soon as I can._  
_


	10. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** Hey, guys! Thanks to those who reviewed and alerted this story. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy ^_^

**Disclaimer:** Love the show but don't own it :(

* * *

Chapter 9

Booth looked up when he finally noticed the silence around him. He looked around and saw that Angela and Sarah had already left. He wasn't sure what to do next but he knew that he needed to find his wife's room first so that they could talk. He glanced back at the front desk to see if the nurse had returned from her earlier errand. He stood up when he saw that she was back at her post.

"How may I help you, sir?" the nurse asked when she noticed him approaching.

Booth remembered the reason he came to the hospital and asked for the victim's mother's room number. He was told that the patient had died earlier that morning from the complications of her illness. _So the victim doesn't have any more living relatives_, Booth thought.

"My wife was also admitted in this hospital and I need her room number," Booth told the nurse.

"What's your wife's name, sir?"

"Dr. Temperance Brennan."

"I'll check." The nurse put in Brennan's name on the search bar in her computer. She looked up as soon as she saw the results. "I'm sorry, sir, we are not allowed to give out the room number to anyone."

"But she's my wife!" Booth yelled at the nurse.

"I'm sorry but that's the hospital policy. Her family requested that her medical information be kept private due to Dr. Brennan's celebrity status and that they will be the ones who will inform those who needs to know."

"I'm a federal agent!" Booth showed her his badge. "And she's my wife! I need to know" He was getting angry because he was not informed about his wife's condition and frustrated because they still won't tell him anything.

"Funny how he claims that now, isn't it, Aunt Cam?" Booth heard the sarcastic voice from behind him. He turned around and was surprised to see his son with Cam.

"What are you doing here, Parker? Aren't you supposed to be in school?" He asked his son.

"We were dismissed early. Mom said I could spend the afternoon here. What are you doing here?"

"Well, the mother of the victim in my current case was here so I went here to talk to her only to find out that she died this morning. While I was waiting for the nurse, I overheard Angela and a doctor she called Sarah talking and found out that Bones is in the hospital."

"So why are you still here, Seeley?" Cam asked. "You should return to work and finish the case. I believe that Hodgins found something from the particulates."

"How can you ask me that, Camille?" Booth asked angrily. "How I can even think about work when my wife's in the hospital! I need to see her but they won't tell me what room she's in."

"But isn't this what you wanted, Dad?" Parker asked his father. "You told her that you don't want to see her again. Life is giving you what you want, you should be happy." With that Parker turned to walk away with Cam following closely. Before the pair could reach the double doors separating the front lobby to the rest of the hospital, Parker stopped to address the nurse. "Don't let him through. He tried to kill my mother. He might attempt it again."

Booth watched in shocked as his son disappeared from the view. _How did Parker know the last words he told Bones? And when did he start referring to Bones as his mother? _Booth wondered. He also remembered the stranger's story from the night before. _I told my wife I never want to see her or talk to her again and that's what happened. _Booth hoped that that wouldn't happen to him and Bones. He was wrong, he knew that, and now he needs to do whatever it takes to make everything right. But first he needs to know where Bones' room is located and he knew that Angela could give him the room number so he decided to wait for her. He sat down on one of the chairs, his earlier thought running in his mind again.

_Oh God, what have I done?_

_

* * *

_

**P.S. **I'll appreciate any thoughts, violent reactions, corrections in spelling/grammar or just any message about the story that you're about to read. If you have any questions, just leave a message and I will reply as soon as I can._  
_


	11. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry it took so long but I can't seem to find the write words to right.

**Disclaimer:** Love the show but don't own it :(

* * *

Chapter 10

As Booth sat there waiting for Angela, he couldn't help but feel a sense of déjà vu. It had been like this when Bones had been shot nearly eight months ago. He was left sitting outside not knowing what was happening to Bones behind those doors. At that time, he wasn't allowed to enter since he wasn't a family member. It wasn't until the documents stating that he was Brennan's medical proxy and POA that he was allowed to enter the room near the operating room she was in. He was so scared that time; he knew what shots in the chest meant. He promised himself that if Bones were to survive this, he would tell her how he felt about her. During those long, painful hours of waiting, he remembered going to the hospital chapel asking God to save his partner.

_If you save her, I promise that I will make sure that no one will hurt her again. I promise that keep her safe so that she will not be in a situation like this again. Please don't take her away from me. Give me a chance to tell her how I feel, to take care of her, to love her. Please. _

The promise he gave God nearly eight months ago rang repeatedly in his mind. The promise he broke. He was given the second chance to have Bones in his life and he took it for granted. He was the reason that she was in this situation, the situation he promised not to let happen again.

_I don't understand why he let her do this. There's nothing wrong with her, she just needs more time to heal. They could have tried again in a few months without putting her life at risk._

The conversation he overheard earlier. At the time, he had no idea that they were talking about Bones. He didn't give enough attention to the conversation until he heard them mention Bones. It was when he realized that they had been talking about Bones and the 'he' was him. He was the one who let her do this, the one who put her life at risk.

_I told her that I don't want to see her again._

Those were the stranger's words that he should have taken seriously. He was so focused on his anger that he didn't realize that he had done the same thing to his wife. He had said the same words to her in anger.

_I let her down. I left her just like all the other men in her life. No, I'm worse than them. I accused her of doing something that I should have known she would never do. I didn't listen to her. I should have._

Booth hoped that God would give him a chance to make things right. He hoped that he would have the chance to make it up to Bones, to cherish her and treat her like she deserved to be treated.

_I know I deserve whatever punishment that You would give me but please don't take her away from me. Please give me another chance with her. I know that you already gave me a chance eight months ago and I messed it up. I would even understand if she doesn't want to share her life with me, I know I deserve that but please don't take her away because of my stupidity. _

Booth wished that he could go back to the time that Bones told him about the pregnancy and this time he would listen to her. He would try to change her mind but if she didn't, at least he would there with her to let her know that he would not leave her. But he knew that it would never happen. He would just have to accept the consequences of his action and hope that he be given a chance to make it right.

* * *

"Please wake up, Maman." Parker was seated on the chair beside Brennan's bed. He had spent most of his weekend here telling Brennan what she was missing. He told her about the bug hunting expedition that he and his Uncle Jack did the night before. He told her about his school, his friends, his classmates and the new partner in the science project.

"You have to wake up soon, Maman. I want you to meet her. She has brown hair and blue eyes, like you. She's also very nice. I told her that my Maman promised to help me so we have nothing to worry about because you are a genius."

"I promised to help not do it for you," a weak comment came from the bed.

"Maman, you're awake." Parker hugged her, being careful of all the wires connected to her body.

"I'll go and tell the doctor that you're awake, Brennan." Cam left the two in the room. The bond between those two had always been strong but it became stronger when Booth left two months ago. She couldn't believe that Booth would do what he did when she first heard the entire story after Brennan's first attack soon after Booth left. Cam felt her anger rising again at the thought of what her friend had done so she pushed that thought away from her mind, telling herself that Brennan's health comes first now and continued to look for the doctor.

* * *

Thanks again for those who reviewed, alerted and those who made this story part of their favorites list. The response to this story is more than I expected since I never let other read stories that I write before I started writing here so really don't know how others would react to the stories I write. So a really big thank you to all the people who read this story. I really appreciate it.

**P.S. **If you have any thoughts, violent reactions, corrections in spelling/grammar or just any message about the story that you've read or if you have any questions, just leave a message and I will reply as soon as I can.


	12. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:** So less than 48 hours to go. Who's excited?

**Disclaimer:** Love the show but don't own it :(

* * *

Chapter 11

"Hey, Cam."

"_Where are you?_"

"I'm in the front lobby now, going back to the room."

"_Brennan's awake, Ange."_

"She is? Did you tell the doctors?"

"_Yes. They just finished with their examination."_

"Well, who else is with her now?"

"_I'm here with Parker. Rebecca already called to say that she will be coming in an hour to pick up Parker but I have to go back to the lab soon."_

"I'll be there in a few minutes so you can go back. Thanks, Cam."

Angela ended the call and made her way to her best friend's room. She hoped that there won't be anymore attacks because this one really scared her. She doesn't want to lose her best friend yet, she wasn't ready. She knew that might sound selfish to others but she didn't care, she doesn't want to lose her best friend.

As she approached the double doors that opened to the hallway leading to Brennan's room, she spotted Booth sitting in one of chairs near the door. Thinking that he was there because of the case and not because he knew about Brennan being in the hospital, she approached him.

"Booth, did you meet with the victim's mother?" she asked him.

"What? They told me that she died early this morning. Ange, I want to see Bones but they won't tell me what her room number is. I have to see her, Ange."

"You know about Brennan? Who told you?"

"What do you mean, who told me? Don't I deserve to know? She's my wife!"

"Frankly, Booth, after what you did, I don't think you deserve to know anything that's related to Brennan especially since you're the reason she's here in the first place."

"What do you mean I'm the reason? I know I left her and I'm sorry for that but that was two months ago so that couldn't be the reason she's here now. I only saw her once since I got back."

"Exactly. Once was enough. She had an attack after you accused her. You're a jerk, Booth. I hope you know that."

"I didn't know. I didn't know about her heart, Ange. Or that she didn't terminate the pregnancy. Please, Ange. I need to see her."

"It's actually up to her, Booth. I'm not going to give her additional stress that could trigger another attack. I can tell her that you're here but she'll be the one who says if you can go in or not. She did her best to avoid another attack since the last one; she followed the doctor's orders, cut her hours in the office, and all that for the baby's sake. Then you came back and sent her to the hospital again. If it were up to me, I won't let you see her. Come to think of it, I might "forget" to tell her that you're here."

Booth heard the imaginary quotations that Angela added to the words forget and realized that she might leave out mentioning him to Bones. "I have to see her, Ange. I have to see for myself that she's okay."

"Why do you care now? You didn't even call the first time she was admitted. I told Cullen to tell you but we never heard from you. The Booth I knew wouldn't do that. But then, the Booth I knew wouldn't abandon his Bones either."

"I thought that she had the pregnancy terminated, Ange. I thought she didn't want the baby because of complications."

"You can tell me whatever reason you have, Booth, but it wouldn't change the fact that my best friend is lying on a hospital bed from another heart attack that could have killed her because of you. And I don't think that I'll be able to forgive you yet. You should at least be thankful that she didn't decide to terminate your marriage."

With that Angela turned and left Booth sitting there. Booth was still in shock that he wasn't able to prevent her from leaving. Angela's last words repeated themselves in his mind. He realized then that she could have done it after he left and he didn't blame her if she did. He hoped that Angela would tell Bones that he was here. He needed to talk to her, to ask for her forgiveness. He had been a jerk. He knew that now. He knew that she probably thought that he had abandoned her just like everyone else in her life. He also knew that if he would be given a chance to talk to her, she would have her walls back up because she wouldn't trust him not to hurt her again. And although he regrets the loss of that trust, he knew that he had no one to blame but himself. He just hoped now that she will give him a chance to gain that trust again because he knew that she would not love him again if she doesn't trust him.

* * *

What do you think Brennan should say? Should she let him see her?

**P.S. **If you have any thoughts, violent reactions, corrections in spelling/grammar or just any message about the story that you've read or if you have any questions, just leave a message and I will reply as soon as I can.


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Love the show but don't own it :(

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Angela took a moment to compose herself before entering her best friend's room. She didn't want to give her friend the additional stress she doesn't need. She took a deep breath to make sure that she was really calm before knocking on the door. She opened the door and entered when she heard Cam call out that it was okay for her to come in. As she stepped in to the room, her eye immediately searched out Brennan to make sure that her friend was really okay.

"Sweetie, how are you feeling?" Angela found Brennan and Parker sitting close together on the bed and Cam sitting on one of the chairs the hospital provided for them. The three were obviously telling each other stories and were having fun.

"I feel fine, Ange. Did the doctors tell you when I can go home? Because they weren't very specific when I asked them earlier."

"Sarah and I were talking earlier and she told me that they have to keep you here for a few more days for observation. She also told me that you have to take extra precautions and make sure that you don't get too stressed or too tired."

"That was what they told me. I can rest at home too, Ange,"

"I know that, Sweetie, but the doctors want to make sure that this won't happen again so that you and your daughter will be alright. Please, Sweetie, just let us take care of you." Angela pleaded to her friend.

"Please, Maman. I don't want anything to happen to you or my baby sister." Parker also pleaded with Brennan.

"I don't want to cause the baby harm anyway. I'll do what the doctors tell me even if I have to be in bed rest for the next few months. I will not lose my baby and I will not leave her either. I don't want to leave you, too, Parker."

"I don't want you to leave, Maman." With that, the two hugged each other as hard as they could given the wires attached to Brennan's body.

Angela didn't want to ruin the mood but she wanted to get this over and done with. "Bren, I'm sorry to interrupt this but Booth apparently found out about you being here and is in the lobby. He wants to see you. I told him that I will only let him see you if you agree."

Both Parker and Brennan looked at Angela the moment she mentioned Booth's name. Parker felt Brennan stiffen beside him.

"It's alright, Maman. You don't have to see him if you don't want to."

"I don't know, Ange. I'm not sure if I'm ready to face him yet. I'm sorry."

"We can understand that, Brennan. You don't have anything to be sorry for," Cam told her when she noticed the anthropologist becoming distressed and agitated over that bit of information.

Angela also noticed her friend's distress and rushed to reassure her. "Cam's right, Sweetie. We'll hold him off until you're ready, okay? You don't have anything to worry about. Just make sure that you and my niece/goddaughter are fine."

"I will, Ange. Thank you."

* * *

Meanwhile, the subject of their conversation was sitting outside when he noticed Rebecca enter the hospital. He noticed that she didn't even stop by the front desk before she made her way to the double doors that Angela entered a while ago. Angela. He wondered if she told Bones that he was here. He hoped that she wouldn't just conveniently forget to tell Bones because he really needed to talk to her soon.

Rebecca noticed Booth sitting there just before she reached the doors. "Seeley, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Why are people so surprised that I'm here waiting to hear news about how Bones is doing?" Booth asked her. "She my wife. I'm suppose to be the one to know first."

"You didn't seem to care enough two months ago when she was first rushed here. I know that Angela sent you a message but you didn't even take time to call and ask after her."

"I was angry then. I thought she was admitted because she had the pregnancy terminated." Booth knew that that was no excuse for what he did but that was the truth.

"But why would you believe that she would do something like that?" Rebecca asked the question that had baffled her when she heard the story behind why Seeley suddenly left town from her son. She asked her son where he had gotten that story because she didn't believe that Seeley would do that to Brennan. Parker admitted that he overheard Angela, Cam, Sarah, and Brennan talking before he entered her room that day.

"I don't know." Booth truly didn't know what came over him that night two months ago when he walked out on his wife. All he knew is that his brain seemed to have shut down when he heard Bones mention the words "terminate the pregnancy" and he didn't hear her explanation why the doctor suggested that or hear her tell him that she had already decided to continue the pregnancy. "I just want to talk to her now, to make things right but they won't tell me where she is. Perhaps you can bring me there?"

"I'm sorry, Seeley. I can't do that. Brennan became my friend these past two months and I don't want to hurt her." With that, Rebecca turned and entered the hallway leading to Brennan's room.

* * *

Thirty minutes after Rebecca arrived, she, Parker and Cam left Brennan's room with promises to come back and keep her company. Brennan told them that it wasn't necessary and that they could use their time doing other things.

"What better way to spend our time than to spend it with our family?" Rebecca asked her as she hugged her friend goodbye. "Take care and get well soon."

When the three of them reached the lobby, they saw Booth still sitting there, head on his hands.

"Booth," Cam called out.

Booth lifted his head and saw them. He stood up and approached them.

"Did Angela…" he wanted to know if Angela told Bones but Cam cut him off before he could finish his sentence.

"Go home, Booth. She's not ready to see you yet. And, frankly, I don't blame her."

"I know I messed up, Cam. I just want to see her, to see if she's alright."

"Just go home for now, Booth. Focus on the case. We'll call you when she's ready. You're not doing her any good if you keep insisting on seeing her before she's ready."

Booth looked down at his son when he noticed that the boy didn't say a word to him. "How about it, buddy? Do you want to eat dinner with me tonight? We could go to the diner for burger and milkshakes."

"Maybe next time. It's a school night and I still have homework to do."

"Oh. Right. Next time." Booth couldn't hide the disappointment in his voice. It's beginning to look as if his action two months ago is making his family distance themselves from him and he doesn't know what else to do to fix it since he couldn't talk to his wife.

* * *

They will talk soon, I promise.

What do you think?

**P.S. **If you have any thoughts, violent reactions, corrections in spelling/grammar or just any message about the story that you've read or if you have any questions, just leave a message and I will reply as soon as I can.


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** Love the show but don't own it :(

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"Do you think I should let him see me, Ange?" Brennan asked.

"Are you ready to face him again, Sweetie?" Angela asked. She doesn't want to push Brennan if she wasn't ready and, honestly, she doesn't want Brennan to talk to Booth yet especially since it was her last encounter with Booth that brought her to her current condition.

"I don't know, Ange. Rationally, I know that I should talk to him with regards to our child but something is pulling me back. It hurt so much when he left. And, all those words he said…" Brennan trailed off, unable to continue from the pain those memories brought with them.

Angela was shocked. Brennan shares her feelings rarely and sometimes she has to be pressed in order to share them. She put her arms around her friend, shaken from the raw vulnerability she saw there. This was different from the Brennan the others usually saw which signifies how much Booth's actions from the past months had affected her. Angela kept rubbing her friend's back at the same time murmuring soothing sounds to her. It wasn't long before she noticed that Brennan had fallen asleep. She decided that she could go out and eat dinner while Brennan was sleeping.

* * *

Because of Parker's rejection to his invitation, Booth was still in the lobby when Angela emerged from the double doors. He approached her as soon as he noticed her.

"Who's with her now, Ange?" Booth knew that everyone who passed by those doors to see Bones had left except for Angela. But since she was here now, that could only mean that no one was in the room.

"She's sleeping, Booth. I decided to get a bite to eat while she sleeps."

This revelation gave Booth an idea. "Let me see her, Ange."

"I don't know, Booth…" Angela didn't know if that was a good idea.

"She won't know that I'm there. I promise. If she gives signs of waking up I'll leave. I just have to see her. Please."

Angela almost gave in to the request but the picture of the pain in her best friend's face earlier flashed in her mind strengthened her resolve.

"I'm sorry, Booth. She's been through enough lately. I won't add to that by betraying her trust." With that Angela turned and left the lobby. As she sat down in the nearby diner waiting for her food to arrive she wondered if she made the right decision. Her mind instantly went back to the last two months.

The days following Brennan's announcement of her pregnancy, Angela could hardly keep her excitement about being an aunt. She noticed Brennan and Cam's underlying sadness but she attributed it to the fact that Booth was absent. But then the first heart attack happened. She couldn't describe the fear that she felt when she found her best friend lying unconscious on the floor. During that time in the hospital, she managed to get the entire story about the pregnancy and Booth's sudden disappearance from her friend.

When Brennan was released from the hospital, Angela insisted that she move in with them which were backed by Sarah and Richard's official diagnosis that she should not be alone at all times in case another attack happens. Sometimes, Angela could hear her friend crying long after the three of them went to bed. Angela ached to comfort her but she knew that it would only cause Brennan to retreat into her shell of rationality. She also knew that despite the anthropologist's outward façade of calm during the day, it was late at night when she allows that wall to break down from the emotional turmoil that she was feeling because there was no one else during that time that had the power to hurt her.

Angela was brought back to the present when the waitress placed her order in front of her. And at that time, Angela knew that she made the right choice of not giving in to Booth's request.

* * *

What do you think?

This story will probably end in a few more chapters focusing on B&B's talk and Brennan's decision. Thanks for staying with this story.

**P.S. **If you have any thoughts, violent reactions, corrections in spelling/grammar or just any message about the story that you've read or if you have any questions, just leave a message and I will reply as soon as I can.


	15. Chapter 14

Hey, guys, here's the new chapter. XD

**Disclaimer:** Love the show but don't own it :(

**

* * *

Chapter 14**

_He knows…_

That's the beginning of every thought that keeps on playing in his mind. He knows that he wanted to see her right now. He knows that he couldn't do that until she was ready. He knows that he had been a jerk. He knows that it was his fault. He knows that he will never forgive himself if something happened to her. He knows that if he could take back those last words he said to her, he would. He knows, he knows…it keeps on playing in his head and every sentence that adds to that list adds to the heavy feeling in his heart. The heavy feeling caused by knowing the he was the one who inflicted pain to one of the two people he had promised to protect. Which in turn caused pain to the other person he promised to protect, his son.

Before he spoke to Angela, he considered sneaking in. After all, he has the resources to find out where her room he saw the look in Angela's face earlier, it told him that she had almost been swayed to letting him see her but something had stopped her from agreeing. It seemed that she had remembered something that had happened which strengthened her resolved to deny him his request and he didn't have trouble guessing what it was. Now that he knew the truth, he couldn't ignore the pain that he had seen in his wife's face the last two times he had seen her. He pushed it from his mind before because of his anger but he couldn't do that anymore. He now admits to himself that he had seen the hurt he had inflicted pass fleetingly on his wife's face when he accused her of murdering their child. He knows (Those words again) now that he had misjudged her. He knows now that she wouldn't do that despite all her statements that she doesn't want children in the past. Not when she loves his son as if he was her own. Not when she was risking her life so that their child will have a chance.

That's why he left the hospital to go home despite what he wanted. He was the reason she was hurt and he doesn't want to cause her more pain. He decided to not force his way into her heart again But this will not stop him from sending her things to show her how sorry he was. He's leaving it up to her since he is now part of the list of people who told her they love her then left her alone. And for that, he may never forgive himself even if she gives him the chance to make it up to her for the rest of their lives.

* * *

As he arrived at the apartment he shared with his wife before he ruined everything, he couldn't help but remember the memories that they made together. The months after they got together were filled with laughter and love and their home was the place where that love and laughter thrived. That love could be felt from every corner of the apartment as if the apartment itself was absorbing the warmth of the growing love of the two people living in it and wanted to share it so every person that entered that apartment could feel that love between those two people.

This was the reason why he had been so shocked when he returned from his assignment. Everything was different. The apartment that used to be filled with warmth had felt cold to him. As if all the warmth that had been there before was drained and become cold.

And now, because of his own actions, he could do nothing but wait until she decided that he was worthy enough to talk to again.

* * *

The early morning sunlight, peaking between the curtains, was the reason why she woke up. At first she didn't know where she was. But as her sleepiness fade, everything came back to her. Angela was there when she woke up again last night. It had been a long discussion but she managed to convince her best friend to go home after more talk about her situation. They talked about cutting back her hours in the lab for the sake of the baby. They also talked about her current situation with her husband. Brennan was glad that Angela is not forcing her to talk to Booth because she honestly doesn't know what to do or how to face him again. She still doesn't know why he believed that she would do what he said she would (it's still painful to think about that) and she knows that that is one of the things that she will ask him if or when she gets the courage to talk to him again. The last two times that they talked had hurt so much that she felt as if someone had cut out the still beating heart from her chest. She wanted to make sure that he wouldn't be able to hurt her like that again.

Brennan pondered the pros and cons of talking to Booth that day. It was at the back of her mind when her family came in to visit her. It was also the day the gifts from him started arriving, all the things the he knew to be her favorite was delivered to her room with the note: "_I'm sorry_"_. _The same thing was on her mind the next day and the day after that and the following days until it was almost time for her to be discharged from the hospital. She tried to compartmentalize and to rebuild the walls around her heart so that he wouldn't be able to hurt her again. It was then that she decided that she wouldn't put it off any longer since they will see each other when she goes back to work so she won't be able to continue to hide from him. She reached for her cell phone and pressed the speed dial number for her husband's cell phone.

"_Booth._"

"We need to talk."

* * *

I must say that I'm finding it harder and harder to write the remaining chapters because the end/epilogue is already finished in my mind and it's hard to find the words that will describe what happens to them in between.

I'm not sure yet if Brennan will beat the statistics so let me know what you think.

**P.S. **If you have any thoughts, violent reactions, corrections in spelling/grammar or just any message about the story that you've read or if you have any questions, just leave a message and I will reply as soon as I can.


	16. Epilogue

Hey, guys. Here it is, the final chapter. Really sorry for the long wait (due to real life).

**Disclaimer:** Love the show but don't own it :(

* * *

**Epilogue**

His daughter's cries entered his consciousness. He slowly sat up as he attempted to wake up from his sleep. A glance at the clock sitting on top of his bedside table told him that it was nearly four in the morning. He wasn't surprised. His daughter woke up every three hours last night which meant he barely got any sleep. He was just thankful that it's the weekend and he didn't have to go to work. He glanced at the other side of the bed but quickly reminded himself that she's not there. He slowly made his way to the nursery to see what woke his daughter up this time. He changed her diaper and then, he sat down on the rocking chair to feed her. He suddenly realized what the day it was which made him remember the biggest mistake that he made.

A year ago, he broke his promise to her. He walked out and left her just like all the other people in her life. He remembered their talk at the hospital a few months earlier. He had rushed to the hospital as soon as he realized that she wanted to talk to him. When he arrived, they spent a few moments just looking at each other without saying anything. He took those moments to take in the changes that he didn't take time to notice the last time he saw her. He noticed that she was thinner and she had bags under her eyes which weren't there when he left. His heart broke all over again when he saw the evidence of the damage he had done to the woman who was one of the best things that happened to him. He spent the past few days living in the consequence of what he had done, his mind full of what-ifs and self-recrimination. She was the one that broke the silence first and she only asked him one question. _Why? _And no matter how hard she tried to disguise it, he still heard the hurt in her voice and he could still see the pain in her eyes which made him hate himself all over again. He tried to explain it to her that he didn't hear her explanation after he heard the words _terminate the pregnancy _but even he knew that it wasn't enough because he left her. He left her without hearing her out. He ignored her when she tried to call him back. But it all came back to that simple fact. He left her. Just like everyone else in her life. She had tears in her eyes when he apologized to her over and over again.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

"_I'm so sorry, Bones," he told her again. "Please give me another chance. Let me spend the rest of our lives making it up to you."_

"_I don't know, Booth." He heard the uncertainty in her voice and it broke his heart again. He was the cause of that. He made her doubt him. He really couldn't blame her for her uncertainty because he knew that only had himself to blame. He was her one constant, the person she can trust not to betray her and he broke that trust. She gave him her trust, her fragile heart, bruised from years of abuse from the people around her yet was still filled with compassion to help those who can't speak for themselves, filled with love for her close friends, the people she considers to be her family. _

"_Just don't shut me out, Bones. Let me take care of you."_

"_I don't want to depend on you like that again, Booth. It hurt too much," she admitted to him as she looked down._

_Hearing that made him approached her. He touched her cheek as he made her look him in the eyes. "I won't hurt you like that again, Bones. I promise."_

"_You can't promise that, Booth. You promised before, too."_

"_I know, baby. And I'm sorry. Just don't shut me out, Bones. Let's do this together."_

_END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

_

The days following their talk were emotionally exhausting. When she was released from the hospital the next day, she insisted that she wasn't ready to move back into their apartment yet so she stayed in Hodgins' place. He visited her there everyday after that, showing her in many ways that he loves her. As her pregnancy entered its third trimester, Booth was also almost living in the Hodgins mansion. It was that time when Brennan made the decision to move back to their own place. They had an idyllic month, as Booth also took some time off to take care of his wife, before Brennan's condition attacked again. This time the attack was so serious that they had to deliver the baby a month before her due date in order to try to save both Brennan and the baby. The baby was immediately put in an incubator attached to an oxygen machine to help her breathe in order of her to survive her premature birth. They performed a heart surgery for Brennan after the delivery in an attempt to save her. Her heart stopped beating twice during the procedure but they managed to revive her. She came out of the surgery and was put in ICU with a fifty percent chance of surviving. Those were hellish days for Booth. Both his wife and his daughter were in intensive care not knowing if they would live or not. He spent the non-visiting hours in the hospital chapel and the visiting hours divided between Brennan and their tiny daughter.

Two weeks after her birth, the baby, who was named Samantha Christine because Bones wanted to name their daughter after her mother but also wanted her to have her own identity, was able to breathe without the help of the oxygen machine. But Brennan still hasn't regained consciousness which meant that the doctors were beginning to be less optimistic about her chances.

The sound of his daughter sucking on an empty bottle brought in back to the present. Here he was, alone at the anniversary of his mistake. Placing the bottle on the table beside him, he cradled his sleeping daughter. His heart was full of love for her from the first moment that he held her in the NICU. This treasure that life had given him despite all that he had done in his life. He held her close and fell asleep thinking how much he missed his wife.

* * *

THREE HOURS LATER

That was how she found them when she arrived, Booth asleep on the rocking chair holding their daughter on his chest. She was in New York for the past two days promoting her new book. When she realized the significance of today's date, she managed to finish all of her commitments there and caught the first flight home. She knew him, therefore she knew how he will react especially if she's not there. It will just remind him of something that didn't happen and will in turn cause him pain.

She slowly made her way to her family. She touched him in the cheek to wake him up. He slowly opened his eyes.

"Bones," he whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"Booth, I told you after Sam's birth I had forgiven you."

"I know. But when I woke up earlier and you were not here, it made me think of what I could have lost when you hadn't woken up."

"I thought that you would think that so I caught an early plane."

"I love you, Bones. I don't know what came into me last year."

"I love you, too, Booth. And I trust you."

THE END

* * *

Well, this is it. We've reached the end of our story. Thanks to you all who followed this story to its end. To those who read, made this one of their favorites, alerted and reviewed: THANK YOU SO MUCH!

I'm sorry I just couldn't kill Brennan, I love her too much. Hope you're not too disappointed in the way it turned out.

As always, I love hearing from you guys so don't hesitate to leave a comment.


End file.
